Talk:Pitch Purrfect/@comment-26042809-20151108215140/@comment-24891319-20151108235104
Actually Delilah's owner did appears as a cameo he was man with yellow shirt and brown hair you seem him for a few seconds the moment she gets drop off at day camp you can clearly seems him through the window as he is leaving I'm suprised no one has very notices him before since he is really visible he is seen again in The Expo Factor part 2 also he never forced her to go as Delilah said she has just seen it all basically her life is perfect what else can she ask for also her owner also appeared at It's the Pets Part 2 if he is truly neglectful then what was he doing there also just because a Delilah went to ally alone doesn't mean his doesn't care for her Delilah went there on her own will not because of stress or neglect just because, its a cat thing and if she went out on her own will the owner would have no idea and even if he try his best never allow Delilah to go out alone Delilah will probably find always find a way to go past his detection no human is capable watching cats 24/7 that would a cat owner who has is eyes on his cat the entire time not do anything else but that. Also Zoe has never been rude or bias to any cat ever she a never said she hated cats and if you mean Delilah she totally deserved it not because she is a cat but because she was racist and bad friend. Also Zoe doesn't always win she has lost many time before she lost the dog show in Bad Hair Day, she also did not win in Terriers and Tiaras Russell did also in the comics Issue#4 in the story Zoe Come Home she did not win the audition, In Eve of Destruction it was revealed that she lost to Madame Pom at a modeling contest in the past. A Zoe does care about her sister Gail Trent just because she never appeared again in the show doesn't mean Zoe doesn't care or visits her she also most likely sees her family it's just it's never seen on screen also you have take on acount Zoe's and Gail's parents have their own owners meaning Zoe and Gail are obviously adopted and got their last name Trent from their owners Zoe from John Trent and Gail obviously from John's relatives most likely brother or sister. It's also depends wear Gail lives and about Zoe attitude changing not going to happen because she fine as she is there is a complete article about her in this very wiki if you are intrested also for Gail if it's about Zoe personality you clearly never met Madame Pom who is a bigger Diva. For information on Madame I suggest you see Eve of Destruction and read Littlest Pet Shop Issue#4 Zoe Come Home. And again just because Delilah goes to an ally with more cats doesn't make her neglected seriously cats plus alleys equals neglect should be classified as cat stereotype there might be neglected cats in real life but doesn't make Delilah one just because she visits an alley.